Question: Rewrite ${(4^{-6})(4^{10})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (4^{-6})(4^{10}) = 4^{-6+10}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-6})(4^{10})} = 4^{4}} $